Dawn Of Unsanity
by The Original God Mod
Summary: Naruto found a certian book on seals, allowing him to gain the ultimate power, power that the god's envy. Godly Naruto, based on richard and FMA


AN: Hello, welcome to my story. I'll try to keep things simple. Naruto will be based off richard from LFG, but much more diverse in his powers, as the only powers Richard has shown is immortality, and elemental manipulation. Naruto will have Alchemy from FMA, no transmutation circle needed. This should make for an excellently powerful Naruto story, why does he need to be powerful? Because, hero's are always so weak, I find it disgusting. Every time a hero gets a powerup, the enemy gets just as powerful as well, if not more so. This is different. Naruto will definitely NOT be a hero, but he wont neccessarily be the villian either, more of a nuetral being of unimaginable power. I personally hate when the main character takes three years to gain even decent amounts of power, when he should be more powerful than anyone. Naruto had kyuubi, shadow clones, at least kage level chakra, probably higher, and a brilliant strategic mind, though it was not shown as much, he can be very perceptive. He learned that Neji cant see downwards, and made a clone to attract his attention, if that isnt strategy, I dont know what is. Not only that, but He was taught.. three things? Rasengan, tree climbing/water walking, and summoning. All of these are, actually, quite weak. And before you go "Rasengan isnt weak!" its a small ball which only causes damage if it connects, its fucking weak. Summoning was useless unless against a giant demon, or another summoner. In truth, tree walking, and water walking was probably the most useful thing he learned. I really dont give a damn if you want to see a hero struggle through incredible challenges, I find it much much more entertaining to see the main character crush all those against him, and fuck with people's minds at the same time.

I find it worse when the character gets his ass beat, then pulls a win out of his ass by some hidden power. I also want you to know, the average ninja in this story will be stronger than the average human. They can jump fourty feet in the air with just their ankles, I'd say they could lift around 3000 pounds, and thats a gennin. I know it sounds like alot, but keep in mind these are people who can train like Lee and survive, their bodies are incredibly stronger than our own. Get over it. Also, Minato sealed both sides of Kyuubi into naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of Unsanity<strong>

**Chapter One**

The village of Konoha was not a peaceful dream. It was definitely not a haven for happy go lucky ninja who could easily wipe the floor with other ninja. It was a haven for violence, arrogance, bias, and anger. The village often had scapegoats, such as Orochimaru, Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Each of these were actually normal ninja, but due to the stupidity of the village, they were outcasts. Orochimaru was the only one even close to deserving of such hatred. He may have done experiments on people, but all villages did, only to a lesser extent. If they had not outcasted Orochimaru, he would have become the smartest person in the shinobi nations. If they had not outcasted Sakumo, he would have become hokage after Minato died. Sakumo made the smart decision. He saved his team, who continued to do missions and make money for the village. Had he not chosen to save them, they all would have died in the mission, causing a heavy loss, as jounin do not simply fall of trees.

Obito was a special case. He was not hated by the entire village, but only the Uchiha clan. It was not due to him not unlocking his sharingan. It was due to his childish attitude, and his horrible ability as a shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki though, was different. What he was hated for, was completely out of his control. He was hated for holding Kyuubi. It was natural for him to be an outcast, hell the only reason that Kumo accepted their jinchuuriki was because their bijuu had not caused damage to Kumo before being sealed. In any case, it was never good for a person to become a jinchuuriki. Few people understood just what the bijuu were. They were demons, but the specific type for each one was different. Ichibi, Sanbi, Schichibi, and Kyuubi were elemental demons. Nibi was a sucubus, Gobi was an illusionist, the rest were random demons which were mostly animal demons.

Even though Kyuubi was a fire elemental demon, Naruto received an incredibly high lightning affinity, stronger than even Nidiame's affinity with water. It was an odd thing, which confonded Sarutobi. His father was known for his lightning affinity, sure, but the kyuubi should have overridden that. Of course Naruto had been training since he was six in order to become gennin. Ironically, the largest gap between ranks, was academy student and gennin. Academy students were only slightly stronger than the average child when they started, however by the time they were gennin, they were twenty times as strong and fast as the average civilian adult. It was strange how strong they became by simply unlocking chakra, but it was even odder how once they unlocked their chakra, they stopped growing physically due to chakra. Meaning if they gained chakra after unlocking the ability to manipulate it, they do not gain physical strength. Beforehand, they would gain strength.

Naruto was in the library of the village. It had mostly civilian books about myths and ancient practices. The book he was reading was something no one should have let him read, ever. It was about seals. He had a decent knowledge of seals, such as the storage seal, but these seals were much more advanced. The only one he had managed to use effectively was the chakra seal. The chakra seal allowed someone to hold chakra in a seal, regardless of how high the amount of chakra is. It was rather useless, for normal people at least. Normal people did not have a bijuu sealed in their stomaches. Naruto had found out about it rather easily. It was obvious once he noted his birthday, the festival's day, the fact that Minato took a baby into battle, or at least he did in the picture Naruto found, and the fact that everyone in the village feared or hated him. Honestly it would take a complete imbecile to not notice. Naruto was young, not stupid.

Naruto walked out of the library, and into his apartment. It was a short walk, but it was a decent enough walk. Long enough to allow him to think on the way. Fortunately, the librarian had failed to notice the book he hid in his jacket. That was the reason he had the jacket in the first place. It was baggy enough to not bulge when he stole something. Not only that, but he could use the inside of it to hide various weapons, though he hated the orange color, it was the only color they had in such a large jacket size. He opened his door and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He began writing seals on his chest in blood, his own of course. He would never die of hunger, not bloodloss, or chakra exhaustion. He placed his hand on the seal and entered his mindscape.

He found himself in the farmiliar sewer. It was not a representation of his mind, it was a punishment for kyuubi. Naruto walked forward as his feet sank into the water with each step. He smirked as he felt the heat from the chakra radiating off of kyuubi. He had noticed that Kyuubi was asleep. He had planned this for a while. He had tried taking the chakra from kyuubi before, but his will was too powerful for it while awake. He had learned of Kyuubi's sleeping patterns, it was the reason he was always asleep in class. He had planned this for two years, and was not about to fail on a misunderstanding. As he touched Kyuubi, its chakra attached to him as if it was mud. Kyuubi, by now had awoken and was stunned from the loss of chakra. Naruto cackled as he ripped the last bit of chakra from Kyuubi. He spoke to the beast "You should be happy you filthy mongrel.. now that you are no longer of use to me, I can release you without worry."

Kyuubi cackled as well at that. He beleived that Naruto would die without his chakra to support the body. Of course he had forgotten that Naruto now had every ounce of his chakra. He immediately left the body, unknowningly killing himself. A soul without a body will be sent to heaven or hell instantly, no exceptions.

Naruto sealed the chakra he had gotten from Kyuubi into the seal. He then released the seal, flooding his system with chakra. His body burst into flames and crackled with electricity, almost immediately burning down the apartment, then the entire building. His body vanished. When the ANBU had searched for the body, they informed Sarutobi that the bodies of the burn victims they had seen had completely disappeared, not even ashes remaining. The village suffered thirty three deaths that day, four gennin, and twenty nine civilians. There was also unconfirmed evidence of the death of Tora the cat, which was denied when they found the cat laying in the burned building.

Unbeknownst to anyone inside Konoha, Naruto was in a form of stasis. A nine year old body would not support Kyuubi's chakra, he would awaken in two years at least, due to his regeneration speeding up the proccess.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Good? Bad? STFUGTFO?<p> 


End file.
